This Can't Be Happening
by triforcelord
Summary: Hello, there people. Triforcelord is back with my second story. In this one, Naruto is mad at Tsunade, again, and decides to steal a scroll from her for payback. But when he steals the wrong scroll, and something goes wrong with the jutsu when he's practicing with a certain white-eyed girl, they end up having to walk in each other's shoes for a while. Awesomeness! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This Can't Be Happening**

A/N: Hello, people! It's me, Triforcelord with my second story. Now, I don't know if body switching is overrated or not, but this story is just an amusing idea that popped into my head one day. It's just meant to be read for laughs, so please enjoy!

**This Can't Be Happening Chapter 1: What The Hell am I doing in your Body?**

It started out as a normal day for all of Konoha. The children were playing, the birds were chirping, Jiraiya was peeking at girls, and Konoha's number one prankster was busy putting the first step of his prank into play.

Naruto was a bit angry at Tsunade-baachan, as he called the Fifth Hokage. You see, she had pulled him away by his ear from eating his favorite food in the world, ramen, and even worse than that, assigned him a D-rank mission.

So now we find Naruto Uzumaki setting the last trap at the door.

"This'll show her." Naruto said, making sure the bucket was well-placed. His plan consisted of Tsunade walking in the office door of the Hokage, which had a bucket placed on top, so that when she walked in, the bucket would splash ice water on top of her. The next step was the buttered floor, which he hoped baa-chan wouldn't notice until it was too late. Then, the final step was for him to place a clone to for Tsunade to chase while Naruto himself snuck in and stole some scrolls for him to practice his wind-element with.

Right when Naruto was done, however, he heard Tsunade walking in the front door of the Hokage's mansion. 'Crap, I gotta hide!' Naruto thought hysterically. He spied a closet across the hall, and went to hide in it. He heard footsteps coming right past him, then pause. He let out a breath when he heard the door opening, and had to suppress a laugh when he heard the bucket splash down on Tsunade. Then he started crying tears of mirth when he heard her slip and fall. "_NARUTOOOOO!_" Could be heard across all of Konoha, and everyone who knew Naruto sighed, wondering what he had done this time.

Quickly Naruto made a clone, and when Tsunade saw the clone, she let out a roar and chased after it. Quietly, Naruto slipped out of the closet and crossed the hall into the Hokage's office, where he found the so-called secret scroll room that he had found years ago.

"Now, let's see here." Naruto said to himself. "Wind, wind, wind." However, Naruto's search was cut short by the sound of a clone being dispelled.

"Crap!" Naruto said. Panicking, he grabbed a random scroll and jumped out the window seconds before Tsunade burst into the room, panting and muttering angrily to herself, "When I get my hands on that kid, he's dead."

Naruto was hightailing it out of Konoha and into the forest where he usually trained. Once he had gotten a fair distance away from Konoha, Naruto sat down on a rock near a stream and opened up the scroll.

"The Scroll of the Body." Naruto read aloud. He was thinking that the title didn't sound very interesting until he saw the jutsus that were on there. In addition to a body strengthening and speed increasing jutsu, there was also a possession jutsu that left the target with no memory of the possession, along with a shape-shifting jutsu that completely altered his form so that no eyes could detect who it really was, and Naruto figured that these would be useful for sneaking in and out of places.

Finally, the last jutsu on the scroll was a body switching jutsu that, of course, switched the two target's bodies. Naruto figured that it would be really useful for pranks. But what Naruto didn't see was the warning that went along with the body switching jutsu.

Just then, Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked around until he saw a pair of eyes looking straight back him. White eyes.

"Oy, Hinata, what are you doing over there?" Naruto asked, being genuinely surprised thanks to him being an idiot and never figuring out why Hinata always blushed and stuttered whenever he was around, like she was doing now.

"Um, I-I w-was coming here t-to train, but I-I'll g-g-go somewhere else if you w-w-want me t-to, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, obviously nervous.

"No, that's okay, Hinata, you don't have to leave. Hey, I just thought of something! Maybe you could help me with the jutsus on this scroll that I sto- I mean borrowed from Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto said, oblivious to Hinata's discomfort.

'N-Naruto-kun needs m-my help?' The white-eyed girl thought, then blushed an even brighter red, both at what Naruto had said about her helping him, and at what he had almost said, which with her being as smart as she was, she didn't miss.

"W-what's on the scroll?" Hinata asked, trying to sound a little more confident.

"Here, you can take a look at it." Naruto said, handing her the scroll.

When Hinata took a look at the scroll, she blushed so much that she looked like a ripe tomato, and nearly passed out. 'Naruto wants me to help with these?' she thought, growing hysterical.

"Umm, N-Naruto-kun? D-did y-you read th-these?" Hinata asked, hoping that he didn't want to test them out on her.

"Uh, yeah I did." Naruto said, then understanding finally dawned on his face. "Ohhhh, yeah I guess you would be uncomfortable with some of the jutsus on this scroll. Don't worry, I'll understand if you change your mind." At these last words, Naruto looked a little put down.

Hinata couldn't stand seeing her crush look like this, so she said, "D-don't worry, Naruto-kun. I-I w-won't back out."

At this, Naruto's face lit up. "Wow, really Hinata? Thanks, you're the best!" Without thinking, like most of the stuff he does, Naruto went over and hugged Hinata.

Finally, all the stress of the day finally caught up to her, and Hinata did what she always does under pressure: she fainted.

When she came to, she found herself propped up against a tree in the same clearing where she had passed out. She had a good view of a river, nice trees, and Naruto's face about six inches in front of hers.

Hinata automatically turned red, and scooted away. "N-naruto-kun, d-don't do that!" She said.

"Oh, sorry Hinata. You wanna get started on that scroll now?" Naruto asked/apologized.

"S-sure. B-but no body p-part or b-b-body switch j-jutsus, or p-possession, okay?" Hinata said, thinking that she might just die of embarrassment if she was inside Naruto-kuns body, or the other way around.

"Fine, fine, I understand… I think. You don't want that illness of yours to get to my body, right? Thanks Hinata, you're so thoughtful!" Naruto said, blissful in his ignorance.

Hinata just sweat dropped and they began.

Everything was going well until they got to what Naruto thought was the speed increasing jutsu. He made the hand signs, and when he was done, there was a bright flash of light, and when the light cleared, Naruto felt different, but not like he was faster. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down, then immediately looked back up.

"Hinata," Naruto said in a strangely high-pitched, yet soft voice, "What the hell am I doing in your body?"

But Hinata was already passed out. Naruto sweat dropped, wondering about three things: One, how the hell was he supposed to get his own significantly heavier body all the way to Konoha, two, how the hell were Hinata and him supposed to get out of this mess, and three, why the hell did Hinata's illness have to pass on to his body! So with these things in mind, Naruto started half-carrying and half-dragging his own body back to Konoha, putting the scroll in Hinata's jacket pocket.

A/N: Well, how's this for the first chapter? I think that it's pretty good, but that could just be me. So to help me avoid going schizo, please read and review. Thanks! Triforcelord, out!


	2. Chapter 2

**This Can't Be Happening**

A/N: Hello, there people. Triforcelord here. You guys really seemed to like this story so I started working on it a bit early for you guys. So, here you go and enjoy!

**This Can't Be Happening Chapter 2: Say What Now?**

"YOU BAKA!" Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, also known as Tsunade-baachan by Naruto, yelled at the knucklehead ninja inside of the shy girl's body. The true owner of the body was currently passed out in the body of her crush. Which Naruto had to carry in a significantly weaker body all the way from the forest to Konoha.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!" Tsunade continued, still yelling at Naruto.

"Umm, switched our bodies by accident?" Naruto said, actually sounding like Hinata, whose body he was in.

"YEEESSSS!" Tsunade looked like she was going to have an apoplectic fit. "NOW YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE STUCK LIKE THAT FOR A MONTH! A MONTH! HAVE TAKE EACH OTHER'S MISSIONS! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO HAVE TO LIVE IN EACH OTHER'S SHOES FOR A MONTH!" Finally Tsunade seemed to calm down. Or, at least, the vein in her forehead stopped throbbing so fast and she stopped yelling.

"Wait, say what now?" Naruto asked, starting to get freaked out.

"You heard me." Tsunade said.

"I HAVE TO BE A GIRL FOR A MONTH!" Naruto screamed, wanting to just curl up in a ball and cry. But that was not fitting for a man… Oh, wait, that's right, he wasn't a man anymore, because he had lost his FUCKIN PRIDE AND JOY!

While Naruto was going on his mental tirade, Hinata was slowly waking up.

"Ahh, good, you're awake." Tsunade said. "Just to let you know, you two are going to have to spend a month in each other's shoes thanks to Naruto being an idiot, so…-" Tsunade trailed off, because Hinata was passed out again.

"Ooookaayyy, back to you Naruto." Tsunade said, "Now listen, Naruto, this wouldn't be happening if you hadn't tried to prank me."

"Well, the only reason why I pranked you is because you took me away from ramen, then assigned me a D-rank mission! So, technically, this is your fault!" Naruto yelled.

"Why you little- Naruto, if you were in your own body right now, I would punch you so hard what little brains you have would splatter against the wall. But seeing as you're in Hinata's body, I can't do that. So, I just won't help you."

"Wait, say what now?" Naruto asked for the second time in ten minutes.

"You heard me. You guys are on you own. Now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Tsunade's anger finally burst, and Naruto quickly picked up 'Hinata' and was out of there so fast that if he had been blonde at the time, he would have become the next Yellow Flash.

He ran all the way to his house and set Hinata down on the couch. While he was making ramen, Hinata woke up quickly, wondering where she was. She relaxed, realizing that she was at Naruto's house, which she knew pretty well after stal- I mean, strategically following him for many years.

She then straightened up quickly, re-realizing that she had no weight on her chest and some in her middle. She blushed, unwillingly thinking things that you would never think that she would think, and looked around for Naruto in her body. She found him cooking what smelled like ramen, and then 'her' stomach let her know that it wanted food and wanted it now.

"Umm, N-naruto-kun? C-can I h-have some t-too?" Hinata asked, her stutter sounding weird when said in Naruto's voice.

"Naruto turned around and got a big grin on 'his' face. "Sure, of course you can Hinata; I made two bowls especially for you, because I know how much of an eater I am!" They both laughed at that one. Well, Hinata lightly giggled while Naruto laughed.

They suddenly stopped laughing, realizing that they had no way of fooling their friends and, in Hinata's case, parents and family with the way they were acting.

"We need to learn how to act like each other." They said in harmony, although Hinata stuttered.

"But food comes first." Naruto, unsurprisingly, said. Hinata giggled at that one.

After dinner, they both got to work on learning each other's habits and jutsus. By the end of the day, Naruto had learned Hinata's stutter, some manners, and the Byakugan. Hinata had learned how to be loud, although it was somewhat relative in her case, and how to stop stuttering unless if she was under intense emotional pressure, and the Shadow Clone Jutsu. All in all, it was a successful session, and they were proud of themselves.

"W-well, I th-think that that wr-wraps it up." Said Naruto, acting almost exactly like Hinata.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Hinata said loudly, sounding and acting almost exactly like Naruto.

"Okay, I think we have this down." Naruto said, "So you're going to stay here while I go over to your place, okay Hinata?"

"Y-yeah." Hinata said, stuttering somewhat. This led to a slight flash of worry in Naruto's eyes, so Hinata repeated, more confident, "Yeah." The flash of worry in Naruto's eyes disappeared, replaced by confidence, which was then replaced by false timidness.

They walked to the front of Naruto's apartment building, and said their goodbyes. They then went to each other's respective homes, Naruto to Hinata's and Hinata back up the stairs to Naruto's.

Let's see what's going to happen.

Hinata walked back into the room and saw a note lying on the bedside table. She read it and blushed. They were instructions from Naruto on how to wash up in the shower, and where his nightclothes were. Her vision was starting to go black, and she did get a slight nosebleed, but she stayed strong. 'Might as well get this over with.' Hinata told herself, and braced herself to take a shower. In Naruto-kun's body.

With Naruto:

Naruto, in Hinata's body, walked up to the front gates of the Hyuuga Manor and went inside. He had never been in someplace as fancy as the Hyuuga Manor. He was so enraptured, in fact, that he walked right into one Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's father.

Naruto, who had already been schooled on how to act around and to Hiashi, dropped his head down and mumbled softly, "S-sorry Father." That felt weird to say.

"It is alright. Now go to bed, it is too late for the Hyuuga heiress to be walking about." Hiashi took a sniff and wrinkled his nose. "On second thought, go take a shower before bed. You smell atrocious."

Naruto blushed for real but said anyway, "Y-yes Father." And he walked off to find 'his' room.

He eventually found it and found an entire wall devoted to posters of him, for some reason. Shrugging it off, he found some weird underwear and some nightclothes and went into the bathroom. He stared at 'his' body for about five minutes, then got into the shower. While he was in there, he wondered about the stuff that felt suspiciously like blood running down his leg. It didn't hurt like a normal wound, so he left it alone. Maybe he would ask Hinata about that tomorrow. In the meantime, he could enjoy this shower! He may not be a pervert, but he was still an adolescent boy!


	3. Chapter 3

**This Can't Be Happening**

A/N: Hello, people! Triforcelord here with my most popular story! Now, I would like to thank all of you who have favorited/alerted this story. It means a lot to me that you guys like my story this much. And somebody asked me how old they were in this fic. They are both as old as they were after Naruto finished his elemental training. Now, let's get rollin!

**This Can't Be Happening Chapter Three: Private Health Class: Naruto Style**

When Naruto woke up inn the morning, he was wondering why somebody had taken down his wonderful posters of ramen and put up these pictures of himself. He sure didn't do it. What kind of psycho would put up pictures of him on their bedroom wall?

He then looked down, and it all came rushing back to him. He and Hinata had switched bodies. He remembered about the blood that had came out of Hinata's area. He decided to tell her when he saw her again today.

Just as Naruto finished getting dressed, the hardest part for him being figuring out how to put a bra on, Hinata's cousin, Neji, also one of Naruto's friends, came in.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama would like to see you." Neji said.

"Sure Neji, be right there." Naruto said cheerily. Neji looked at him like he had lost his mind, and Naruto remembered that he had to act like Hinata now.

"I-I mean, Th-thank you, N-Neji-nee-san, I w-will be there i-immediately." Naruto said, trying to mimic Hinata's shyness.

Neji was still confused, until he saw a small bit of blood on the bed. 'Ahh,' he thought, 'That would explain it.'

"Yes, be sure to be at Hiashi-sama's room in five minutes." Neji said. Naruto nodded.

As he was walking out the door, Neji remembered something. "Oh, and Hinata-sama?"

"Y-yes?" Naruto asked, wondering what else Neji wanted.

"Don't forget to take your pills." Neji said, and with that, he walked out the door to his room.

'What pills?" Naruto wondered. He decided to ask Hinata about it when he saw her later today.

After Neji left, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. 'Hinata's own cousin didn't find me out! I'm awesome! Wait, does this mean… I make a good girl! NOOO! I don't want that!' Naruto eventually calmed himself down enough to go see Hiashi. He looked calmly, oh so calmly, at the clock. It told him that he only had one minute until he had to meet with Hinata's father.

Again, it seemed like there was a Blue Flash racing down the hallways of the Hyuuga estate. Everybody he passed was surprised to see the Hyuuga heiress going that fast. They then put it aside with the thought that "she" was probably going to stalk Naruto. Again.

Naruto knocked on Hiashi's door with just a few seconds to spare. "Come in." A voice, probably Hiashi's, said.

Naruto entered the Hyuuga leader's study, thinking that he was probably the only non-Hyuuga to enter this room and hopefully walk out alive. Still, he was a bit nervous about what Hiashi wanted to talk to him about. Maybe he found out. 'Well, if that's the case, Hinata probably won't be getting her body back. Well, except maybe in a box.' Naruto thought. He was so wrapped up in thinking about what kind of box Hinata would like to be buried in he didn't realize that Hiashi was talking to him.

"Hinata, sit down please." Hiashi said kindly.

'Maybe a light purple one? No, that's too plain.' Naruto thought.

"Hinata, sit down please." Hiashi said, a little more forcefully.

'Or maybe one with cute little puppies on it? Wait did I just think that?'

"Hinata, sit down!"

'Sheesh, what's wrong with me! I spend not even a day in Hinata's body, and loo-'

"SIT DOWN NOW, GIRL, BEFORE I FORBID YOU FROM STALKING NARUTO EVER AGAIN!"

…'-k at me, I'm having all these weird thoughts. I wonder if it's just a girl's body thing.' Naruto finally stopped his train of thought, having been completely oblivious to Hiashi's outbursts, and said, "Y-you wanted to see me, F-father?"

Hiashi, who now had a tick mark going on his forehead, was about to give his "daughter" the worst punishment of her life, but then remembered something. 'Is it her time?' Hiashi thought to himself, 'Yes, I think it is. That would explain why she is acting like this.' With these thoughts, Hiashi calmed himself down enough to talk with his "daughter" about this serious subject.

"Now, Hinata, you are starting to grow up now, and become a young woman." Hiashi said. Naruto was starting to get worried now. He wasn't about to get the talk, was he?

"It is time for you to learn about-" Please don't say the body, please don't say the body, "- marriage." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until Hiashi said his next statement. "Hinata, you are going to start looking for a spouse." Hiashi finished.

There was a pause, then…" WHHAAAAT!" Naruto said, freaking out. Seeing that Hiashi looked very surprised at "Hinata's" outburst, Naruto quickly said, "S-sorry, Father."

Hiashi sweatdropped and said, "Now, I see that you are very surprised by this,-" 'A little too surprised.' He thought, - "But I assure you, you will enjoy it once you have found a spouse. Once you find a young man that you are truly in love with, you shall bring him to me for inspe- I mean, dinner, and I shall judge him from there. That is all, you may go." Hiashi finished.

'Oh, thank Kami.' Naruto thought. "Y-yes, Father." He said out loud, not really knowing what else to say, and he walked out of the door to go meet Hinata.

Hiashi was thinking deeply about his daughter's behavior. 'She was acting a little off, even for her period.' Hiashi thought, 'She didn't even blush once during the entire conversation. Hmmmm, I shall have to look into this matter.' And, with those thoughts in mind, Hiashi went to confer with Neji, thinking that maybe he knew something about this.

Naruto, meanwhile, had just arrived at Hinata and his prearranged meeting place: the front of the Academy. Luckily, school was out, so there were no children to bother them.

Hinata walked up a little later, looking flustered and embarrassed.

"Hi, Hinata, what took you so long?" Naruto asked.

Hinata just blushed deeper, thinking about her having to flirt with Sakura, another girl, and decided to not tell Naruto about it.

"I-it was nothing. H-how has your time been s-so far?" Hinata asked, hoping that it wasn't as bad as hers had been.

So Naruto promptly explained all about his time acting as her, from his night to the talk with Hiashi. He felt like he was forgetting something though.

"I-I have to get m-married!" Hinata yelled, shocked and cursing her luck that this had come up now, of all times.

It was then that Naruto remembered what he had forgotten. "Oh, and Hinata." Hinata looked up, still lamenting her bad luck. "There was some blood coming out of your middle area yesterday night. I didn't do anything to hurt your body though, I promise!" Naruto said, hoping that Hinata wouldn't get mad at him.

Hinata promptly passed out. When she awakened, she gave Naruto a certain talk that completely shattered his precious, long-held innocence, and Naruto didn't get to sleep that night, fearing what he was going to dream.

A/N: So, how was that, huh? By the way, as I'm writing this, my Internet is busted, so it might be a while until this chapter comes up. Just letting you guys know why I'm so late. Please Read and Review. Triforcelord, out!


	4. Chapter 4

**This Can't Be Happening**

A/N: Hello there! I, Triforcelord am finally back! Sorry about the long wait. You see, what happened was first, the laptop that I have been writing on was taken from me again, so I couldn't write. Then we took my old computer to the shop and had to wait for about a week and a half. I just got everything up and running so here I am. And now let's get this show on the road!

**This Can't Be Happening Chapter 4: Realizations**

Naruto's Morning:

When Naruto woke up, he wasn't surprised at all by the posters on the wall, even though he still wondered about them, or the blood on the bed. He had gotten used to those by now. No, what was making him shiver was the talk that Hinata had given him just yesterday.

Flashback:

"N-Naruto," Hinata said, blushing fiercely, "S-since you're g-going to be in my b-body, there's some th-things th-that you sh-should know about a w-women's body."

Naruto just nodded, and said, "Sure, anything to make this easier." He was slightly confused about why Hinata was blushing so badly. 'Maybe she's sick again?' Naruto thought to himself, 'Damn it, now she's gotten my body sick!' Naruto sighed and waited to see what Hinata had to tell him.

"W-well, the f-first thing y-you should know a-about is a g-girls, umm, p-p-period." Hinata said, now resembling a ripe tomato. 'I can't believe I'm giving Naruto-kun the Talk!' She thought, 'I hope I can keep it together.'

"Y-you s-see," Hinata said, feeling a little faint, "Once every m-month, a girl h-has a t-time w-when their cells that l-let them have b-babies, c-called eggs, come to the s-surface." She had decided to dumb it down for Naruto. But, sadly, it still wasn't dumbed down enough.

"So we come from eggs?" Naruto asked, picturing a nude Hinata laying an egg, not blushing at all because of his soon to be shattered innocence.

Hinata sweatdropped and said, "W-well, kind of. We d-don't actually c-come from eggs like ch-chickens, but the eggs are i-inside of g-girls." Naruto nodded, now thinking of a chicken egg hatching inside of Hinata. Hinata decided to take that as he understood.

"W-when the e-eggs c-come t-to the s-surface," She continued, "A g-girl starts b-bleeding for as l-long as th-the p-period lasts. H-how m-much the g-girl bleeds d-depends on th-the girl. I-I d-don't bleed that m-much compared t-to other g-girls, so I-I'm lucky." She took a pause to see if Naruto had any questions. Of course he did.

He was staring at her, shocked that girls could bleed so much and not die. "You mean you could bleed for five days and not die?" He asked, and when Hinata nodded, he said, awed, "Wow, you girls must be like Kami's! How do you do that?"

"I-It's just h-how a w-woman's body i-is b-built." Hinata answered, blushing even deeper that she had technically been called a goddess by her crush. She decided to continue before she passed out. "B-bleeding is not the o-only th-thing that h-happens during a w-woman's period. W-we can a-also get p-pregnant m-more easily during o-our p-period. D-do you kn-know h-how that h-happens?" She asked, crossing her fingers. 'Please say yes, please say yes, dear Kami please say yes.' She thought, hoping against hope that he would know at least something about this.

Her hopes of making it through this were dashed when he shook his head. "No, can't say that I do." He said, "Mind explaining it for me?" He then saw how close she was to passing out, so he quickly added "You don't have to explain if you don't want to, Hinata. I won't force you to."

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and said, "N-no, I-I'll explain i-it. Y-you s-see, it's something c-called…s-s-sex." She had trouble getting the word out, and even then it was only a whisper. Here she was, talking to her crush about sex! She hoped with all her heart that she didn't pass out.

"Y-you s-see," She valiantly continued, "I-It happens l-like th-this. F-first, the m-man p-p-puts his…th-thing into th-the woman's…th-thing and th-the m-man s-squirts out …umm, w-white st-stuff into th-the g-girls w-womb, a-and…that's…how…it…happens…" She then passed out, with a horrified Naruto following her not long after.

End Flashback

Naruto shivered again. "Man," he said aloud, "I'm never going to look at a woman's body the same way again." Right after he sloppily made the bed, he went into "his" bathroom to get dressed. After staring at Hinata's body like he had been doing ever since the whole ordeal had started, he put on his clothes, took the weird pills, and walked out of the bathroom.

He was just opening the door when he felt somebody else trying to open it at the same time. The two wrestled at the door for a few minutes, then a voice came from the other side. "Hinata-sama, it is Neji. I am sorry to intrude on your privacy, but Tsunade-sama has requested your presence. She would like to see you in her office in thirty minutes. Goodbye." After Neji had finished his message, the pressure on the doorknob was released and Naruto heard some footsteps walking down the hall.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. 'Man, I'm glad that I didn't have to act like Hinata again.' He thought, 'I don't think I could've pulled it off.' He began walking down the hall when he remembered something else. "Oh yeah, I wonder what Tsunade-ba-chan wants." He wondered. Out loud. In a hallway full of stuck up, rule-stickler Hyuuga's.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What did you say?" A Hyuuga said, hoping that he heard wrong.

Naruto blushed, just like he had been taught, and tried his best at acting like Hinata while lying through his teeth. "W-well, I-I just meant that Tsunade-sama w-was like a g-grandmother to us a-all." He said, hoping that they would buy it.

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. "Yes, well the fact remains that you have insulted the Hokage, whether it was on purpose or not, and so we shall have to report to Hiashi-sama on this. Come with me, young Heiress." He said this last part like it was a horrible insult. Naruto noticed it, and once he looked around he saw that everyone else was looking at him strangely also. They were looking at him the same way they normally looked at him when he was in his own body. They were looking at him with eyes of hatred and disgust.

Naruto looked down to hide his anger-filled eyes and followed the Hyuuga to Hiashi's office. When they got there, the situation was explained, but surprisingly, Hiashi wasn't angry. He looked more disappointed.

"Hinata," he said, "I truly expected more out of a Hyuuga, even a Hyuuga failure like you. Now leave and go do whatever it is that you normally do." He turned his back on him and went back to doing his work.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He balled his fists and said, "How could you. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?"

Hiashi spun around and yelled back, "DO NOT YELL AT ME, YOU FAILURE OF A HYUUGA! YOU ARE A FAILURE AND YOU ARE WEAK! NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" He sat down again, breathing heavily.

Naruto turned in his heel, and, with his back to Hiashi, said, "You are wrong. I am not a failure. You are the real failure to have given up on your daughter. Goodbye, Father." And with that, Naruto stormed out of the room to go find Hinata.

Hinata's Morning:

Hinata's morning didn't start off with her in the real world. She had been dreaming about her and Naruto getting married, a constant dream of hers, when a deep rumble had sounded from Naruto, and she looked into his face, and it was the face of a fox. "Come to me." The fox-Naruto said, then a black void opened up underneath her and swallowed her up.

When she landed, the first thing that she noticed was that there was water on the floor, and that she was fully aware, not just dream aware. The second thing she noticed was that she was back in her own body. She almost danced with joy, but her moment of happiness was interrupted by her noticing a giant cage at the other end of the room. It had to be at least as tall as the Hokage Mansion, and there seemed to be no end to it. Near the top, in the middle, was a paper sign that said "seal".

"What is this place?" Hinata asked to nobody in particular, "And why is it in Naruto-kun's head?"

Right when she finished talking, the deep rumble, that, now that she thought about it, sounded a lot like a really deep chuckle, sounded again, and the cage lit up behind the bars. Reddish-pink bubbles rose up out of the ankle-deep water, forming into the shape of the front half of a fox.

While Hinata was staring at the fox in shock and horror, the fox chuckled again and started talking. "Hmmm," It said in a deep, gravelly voice, "You are not the Kit. But of course, I already knew that. And I also know just who you are. You are Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Kit thinks highly of you." The fox added this last part to try to upset her so she could perhaps provide some easier entertainment.

Hinata pulled herself together, for that comment and the fact that she knew who the fox was had shaken her up a little, and, gathering up her courage, finally found her voice. "A-and I kn-know who y-you are t-too." She said, shaking slightly. "Y-you are the K-Kyuubi no K-kitsune, the Nine- T-tailed Demon F-fox. B-but I th-thought y-you were k-killed by th-the F-fourth H-hokage!"

The Kyuubi chuckled again. "Oh, how honored I am to see that one as high-ranking and brave as you are knows who I am." He said mockingly, "And no, I'm not dead, though you're concern is touching." Here, he snorted, "A Bijuu, or a Tailed Beast, such as I cannot be killed by a mere mortal. I was merely sealed."

Hinata was trying to make sense of what the Kyuubi was saying when it all clicked together. She realized why she was giving hated looks while she was in Naruto's body, why nobody would talk to her, why she was kicked out of anywhere except her own home and Ichiraku Ramen.

The Kyuubi chuckled. "I see from your expression that you have figured it out." He said, grinning. "Yes, that's right, your precious Naruto-kun is the container for my soul!" He began laughing, laughing so hard at the horrified expression on her face that rocks started falling from the ceiling, one coming right for her…

"HINATA, WAKE UP!" That voice…wait, Naruto-kun?

"Oh, Naruto!" She wailed, and started crying into his shoulder. The events in her dream were too much for her to take.

Naruto was a bit surprised to say the least. He patted her back and said, softly for once, "It's okay. What's wrong?" She looked at him, and started crying again.

Naruto was starting to freak out a little. "What happened? Did somebody hurt you? I'll kill 'em!" If he had been in his own body, his eyes would've been red by now.

Hinata gathered herself, and slowly the tears stopped enough for her to talk. "I-I know your secret." She said gently, hoping that he wouldn't freak out.

Naruto was thinking about the secrets that he had, then froze when he realized the secret that she must've been talking about. "So, now you know about what happened to your pet goldfish when you were five, huh." He said, subdued.

Hinata sweatdropped, then said, "N-no, I m-mean the o-one about y-your, umm, f-furry little f-friend." She said. Naruto's reaction was instantaneous.

"WHAT!" He yelled, "THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA KILL THAT OVERGROWN FUZZBALL! NOBODY MAKES MY FRIENDS CRY, NOBODY! AND NOW ONE OF MY ONLY FRIENDS IS GOING TO HATE ME BECAUSE OF HIM!" Hinata was shocked, both at how loud he had just made her voice go and the lone tear that was streaking down his face. The tear that was because of her.

"Naruto-kun, I don't hate you." She said simply, then realized that she hadn't stuttered at all in that one sentence. "I still want to be your friend." 'And so much more.' She thought to herself.

Naruto looked at her in shock, which soon turned to happiness. "Y-you mean it?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded, and he said, "Thanks Hinata-chan, you're the best!"

Hinata was feeling like she was going to faint. 'Naruto-kun just called me Hinata-chan.' she thought. She was feeling like she was going to explode in happiness any second now. She just settled for doing her ripe tomato impersonation.

"And you know what," Naruto continued, "We're the same. We both are hated because we're different, and because we don't live up to what people think we should be. We're the same, and I'm proud to call you my best friend." And with that, Naruto gave Hinata a little kiss on the cheek, not really meaning anything romantic by it but that was how Hinata took it.

This was too much for the poor girl to take. She had talked with a demon, almost been killed, been held by her crush, and now she had just been kissed by said crush. She promptly passed out.

Naruto sweatdropped and tried to move her to the couch, but his body proved to be too heavy for Hinata's little arms to move. He settled for wrapping up Hinata in some blankets. He then remembered something. "Oh man, Tsunade-ba-chan's gonna kill me!" He exclaimed, running out the door toward Hokage Mansion.

A/N: How was that, huh? It was a nice, long chapter in my opinion, also a kind of serious one, but since when does my opinion matter? It's yours that I want to hear! So please Read and Review! Triforcelord, out!


	5. Chapter 5

**This Can't Be Happening**

A/N: Hello people! Triforcelord here with the next chapter of this awesome story! By the way, this is probably going to be the last chapter for a while, because my little sis is coming down to visit. You see, while visitors are here, I'm not really allowed to do this stuff, so enjoy this chapter, cause it's the last one for a couple of weeks. Here's the chapter!

**This Can't Be Happening Chapter 5: New Mission**

Naruto came running into Tsunade's office about an hour late. "Whaddya want, Tsunade-bachan?" Naruto asked, then saw who else was in the room. It was Hinata's teammates, Kiba Inuzaka and Shino Aburame, both of whom were looking at him very strangely.

"Hey, Hinata, are you feeling okay?" Kiba asked, looking worried and a bit confused. Shino said nothing, just stared. Or at least, Naruto was assuming that he was staring from the direction of his head.

"I-I'm fine, Kiba…k-kun." The last part was a real stutter. 'I can't believe that I just had to call a guy kun!' Naruto thought, mentally wiping his tongue, 'That was gross! And I'm probably gonna have to do it again! Greeaat.'

"Are ya sure, because you look a little weird too. Not the usual weird, but like, Naruto weird. Have you been stalking Naruto again?" Kiba asked, pressing on.

'Oh crap.' Naruto thought. "W-well, ummm…" he then realized what Kiba had said, "Hey, I do not stalk M- I-I mean, N-Naruto…kun!." 'Great, now I had to call myself kun.' Naruto thought, 'What next, am I gonna have to call Akamaru kun now?'

While Hinata's teammates were staring at Naruto like they thought that he was losing his mind, Tsunade was pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to prevent a migraine. 'He's fucked.' She thought.

"Uh huh." Kiba said, looking at Naruto suspiciously. "You know, I'm starting to think that maybe you're not Hinata after all."

"O-of course I-I am, Kiba-kun!" Naruto said, trying to get around this situation.

Shino finally decided to talk. "I may have a way to tell whether this is an imposter or not." He said, "If you truly are Hinata, I am sorry for this." He raised his arms and pointed them at Naruto, releasing some of his bugs, which went inside of Naruto's borrowed body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Shino!" Naruto yelled, then covered his mouth when he realized that he had just said something that probably just blew his cover. He looked at Tsunade for help, but she just subtly shook her head.

Kiba was smirking. "We gotcha now, imposter." He sneered.

All of a sudden, Shino's bugs flew out of Naruto. Everybody looked at Shino. He was still for a moment, then a light blush crept onto his face. He bowed deeply and said, "I am sorry, Hinata. I didn't know that it was your…special time." He straightened up, but the blush still lingered, although it was so slight you could hardly see it.

Kiba visibly paled. "Y-you mean it's her period?" He asked Shino. He nodded and Kiba turned back to Naruto. "Sorry, Hinata. I didn't know."

'What would Hinata do in this situation.' Naruto wondered. The only girl that he had really spent a lot of time around before Hinata was Sakura, and from what Naruto had heard about a girl's period, Sakura would've punched him so hard he would've gone flying into Hokage Mountain. But that just didn't seem like Hinata's style. He decided to just accept the apology.

"I-It's okay, K-Kiba-kun." Naruto said, trying his best to sound like Hinata.

"Great! Now what did you call us for, Tsunade-sama?" Kiba asked the Hokage.

"About time that I get to explain." Tsunade muttered, "Well, the reason that I called you here two hours ago-" Here she glared at Naruto, "Was to tell you about your newest mission." She waited to see their, or more accurately Naruto's, reaction.

Shino and Kiba looked serious, but Naruto was a whole 'nother story. "WHOOO HOOOO!" Naruto whooped, "NEW MISSION!"

Kiba was rubbing his ears, and Shino was checking on his bugs. "Damn Hinata, I didn't even know your voice could go so loud." Kiba said, still rubbing his ears, "I get that you're gonna act like Naruto during your period, but still, keep it down, alright?"

"Okay, Kiba-kun!" Naruto agreed, happy that he had gotten revenge on those two for putting him through that little interrogation session.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose again. "As I was saying, you have a new mission. I want you to go to the Hidden Village of Mountains and retrieve an artifact before rogue shinobi do."

They were silent for a few moments. "There is more, right?" Kiba asked, " 'Cause if that's it, you must be drunk again."

"I'm not drunk!" Tsunade said, her words a bit slurred, "Just smashed." Team 8 and Naruto exchanged nervous glances, "And yes, there's more. There better be more, but you're not havin' any." And she looked under her desk for a bottle of sake. She found one and poured herself a cup. She started drinking until Naruto decided this had gone on long enough.

"Tsunade-bachan, stop drinking already and tell us about our mission!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Kiba and Shino just stared at who they thought was Hinata, who was still arguing with Tsunade. "She's lost her mind." Kiba said.

"All women do during their special time." Shino said in his usual monotone.

"Hey Shino, how come you just don't say period?" Kiba asked

There was a pause. "For reasons that I shall not ever share with you nor anyone else." Shino said, then shuddered slightly at the memories of his older cousin during her special time.

"Okaaay. Not asking again." Kiba said, staring at Shino who had a dark aura surrounding him. Meanwhile, Naruto and Tsunade were finishing their argument.

"I'm telling ya, ramen is better than sake!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm the Hokage, so what I say goes, and I say that sake is superior to ramen!" Tsunade shouted back.

"Ramen!"

"Sake!"

"Ramen!"

"Sa-" Tsunade was cut off by Kiba.

"Hey, can we get the details about our mission now?" He asked, wondering about Hinata's seemingly sudden obsession with ramen, then dismissing it as her period.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Tsunade said, glaring at Naruto, "In the Hidden Village of Mountains, which is located on top of Mount Kikyo, there is a certain artifact called the Amulet of Wishes. This amulet, as the name suggests, grants you wishes. But here's the catch: Only a person who truly needs the wish can use it, and they can only wish for the thing that they need. It was an S-class secret, known only to Kage's and elite shinobi, but now word has leaked out, causing many greedy shinobi to target the Hidden Village of Mountains, and they want us to keep the Amulet for safekeeping. So, I want you guys to go to the Hidden Village of Mountains and retrieve the Amulet, bringing it safely back here. Meet at the front gate in one hour. That is all, you may leave. Oh, except you Hinata, I want to talk to you." Kiba and Shino left, glancing at Naruto and Tsunade and wondering what they were going to talk about. They then remembered the whole "period" conversation and quickly shut that train of thought off.

"Naruto, since you're probably too stupid to figure this out, I'm going to tell you. You can use the Amulet to wish you and Hinata back into your own original bodies. I'm giving you permission as Hokage to use it, but only once you come back to Konoha."

Naruto stared at her slack jawed. "You mean, if I can accomplish this mission, I won't have to be in a girl's body anymore?" When Tsunade nodded, he whooped for the second time that day.

"Damn it, shut up! Now get out of my office, go tell Hinata, and pack your damn things! NOW!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto quickly scurried off to go find Hinata.

With Hinata:

Hinata was just waking up when she saw herself come into the room. "Oy, Hinata-chan, guess what!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata rubbed her ears and said, "What?" 'I wonder what's gotten him so excited?' She thought.

"I just got a new mission!" Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata immediately got worried. "Were you found out?" She asked.

"No, but they did put me through interrogation." Naruto said, "Any way, the good thing is that the goal of this mission is to get an amulet that can grant any wish, even to switch us back!"

Hinata didn't know what to feel. She wanted to be back in her own body, sure, but if it wasn't for this whole ordeal, she probably wouldn't be seeing Naruto-kun so much. She blinked back tears and said, "So, after this I guess you'll be going back to hang out with Sakura, right?"

Naruto finally noticed something. "Hey, Hinata-chan, you haven't stuttered once since we started talking!" He said, excited for her.

Hinata blinked. "You're right!" She said. 'I wonder why that could be?" She began to search her recent memories until she realized why it had happened. "Umm, Naruto-kun?" She said.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"I think I figured out why." She said timidly. When Naruto stared at her confusedly, she elaborated. "Ummm, remember what happened earlier?"

Naruto thought about it and remembered. "Oh, yeah, you mean the kiss…wait a second." 'Here it comes.' Hinata thought, 'Can I stick through it?' "You're so mad at me you forgot to stutter! I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, it won't happen again, I pro-" Hinata cut his speech short by gathering up all of her courage, and, while blushing profusely, gave him a quick peck on the check, just like he had given her earlier.

"H-Hinata-chan, why did you…" He trailed off, but Hinata understood.

"I don't hate you, Naruto-kun." She steeled herself and said, "Naruto-kun, I love you." She held her breath, waiting to see what Naruto's reaction would be.

Naruto was in shock. Here he was, thinking that he had just lost a friend, and now said friend had just said that he loved him! For some reason, he got a little tingly feeling down in his stomach. "Hinata-chan. Thank you."

Hinata was surprised. She had been expecting rejection, like she got from her family. But here her crush was, saying thank you for her saying that she loved him! She felt like she could pass out any second now. "What do you mean by thank you, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"I mean thank you for saying that you love me. Nobody's ever said something like that before to me. I don't know about love, but I definitely know that I like you a lot." He said, giving her his trademark grin. It looked a little strange on her face.

She giggled a little at his grin. "So, umm… after this is over, do you want to, ummm…become, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" She held her breath. 'He's going to say no.' She thought, 'He would never go out with someone like me.

So you can see why she was very surprised to hear what Naruto said, "Sure thing, Hinata-chan! I would love to be your boyfriend!"

She felt like she could float off the ground she was so happy. "You mean it?" She asked, not wanting to get happy and then get crushed.

"Course I do!" Naruto said.

She couldn't help it. She squealed happily. It sounded very weird coming from Naruto's body. Her greatest dream had just come true. She went over and gave Naruto a hug, then pulled away, blushing. Well, she tried to pull away. Naruto pulled her back and hugged her back. Just then, they felt like they were in their own bodies, and they stayed like that for a long time.

When they finally separated, Naruto looked at the clock and saw how late he was going to be. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I gotta run! See you when I get back!" And with that, he left to go pack his stuff, leaving a very dazed Hinata in his living room. But for once, she didn't pass out.

A/N: So, how was it? Finally, it is assured that their going to be together! Or is it? Wait and see in the next chapter. Or two. Or maybe three, Kami knows how many it'll be until this story is over. Please Read and Review! Triforcelord, out!


	6. Chapter 6

**This Can't Be Happening**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord is back, finally, with the next chapter of this story! I'm sorry for the long wait, but stuff happened, and I had writers block, so it took me awhile to actually get around to writing this. I still do have writers block, but I decided to try and write the chapter anyways, because I decided that if I wait anymore, you will all come to my house and completely annihilate me with all of your S-ranked jutsus. So, without further ado, here's the chapter!

**This Can't Be Happening Chapter 6: Beginning The Mission**

Kiba and Shino had been waiting for about twenty minutes when they, along with everybody else in the vicinity, were greeted by a very strange sight.

At first, they though it was a dust storm, then remembered that this wasn't Suna, so that was impossible, right?

Well, it turned out that it was our hero-turned-heroine was streaking towards them so fast that he somehow managed to kick up…nonexistent sand. How the hell that works, nobody will ever know.

When Naruto reached Shino and Kiba, panting and sweaty, they were looking at Naruto as though he had lost his mind.

"Um, Hinata?" Kiba asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

Shino decided to speak up. "Of course she's not." He said, his face expressionless, "It is her…special time." He gave an involuntary shudder.

"Well, if she's not hurt, that's fine." Kiba said, although he wasn't looking forward to this, "Now, how in the hell did you manage to kick up sand that wasn't even there?"

Naruto, who had recovered slightly, looked lost, so Shino said mysteriously, "There are things in this world that we cannot ever hope to comprehend."

Kiba looked at Shino strangely, "Ooookaaayyy, since when did you become a sage? And anyway, it was probably dust or something like that, because-" Here Kiba stopped, because Shino had turned to face him, his face still expressionless.

"You must be mistaken," Said Shino, looking directly at Kiba, "I said that this was a mystery of the world that mortal minds cannot comprehend, did I not? Or, perhaps, is it that you think so lowly of me that you do not trust what I say?"

Kiba sweatdropped as a dark aura started to form around Shino. "N-No, that's not what I meant. Right Hinata?" Here Kiba gave Naruto a look that clearly said, 'Help Me!'

Not wanting to see what would happen if Shino got overly depressed, Naruto nodded, thought about what he should say, and said, "It's alright, Shino…kun, we don't think that lowly of you!"

Kiba slapped his forehead and sent a look at Naruto that said, 'Great, now you've done it.'

Shino immediately turned to face Naruto and got very close, his face emotionless. When he talked, his voice was a complete monotone. "So," He said, "That is how it is. You both think lowly of me, even though you tried to soften it up by saying that you don't think "that lowly" of me! How could my very own teammates do this to me?!" Here, Shino whined a little bit and the dark aura around him intensified.

"I truly thought that you, Hinata, of all people, would have thought highly of me." Shino continued, "But it seems that I was mistaken." The dark aura was now so dense that they could hardly see Shino inside of it.

Kiba got a scared look on his face. "Hinata, run!" He shouted, as bugs covered in dark aura started pouring out of Shino, who was still lamenting the betrayal of his teammates.

Naruto took one look at the bugs, and decided that if he wanted to still live and not become emo, he should run. And run now.

However, in the time that Naruto figured out that he should follow Kiba, one of the bugs touched him, and he instantly got the urge to get a knife and start cutting his wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE BUGS?!" Naruto yelled, speeding after Kiba.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, TRAITORS!" Shino yelled, laughing madly with a dark aura still around him, "MY DEPRESSION BUGS AND I WILL FIND YOU SOMETIME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto caught up with Kiba, and while running for his life, decided to ask him what the hell was going on.

"Kiba!" Naruto puffed, speeding along, "What the hell is wrong with Shino?!"

Kiba didn't even look at him. He just kept staring straight ahead with a scared look on his face, running as fast as he could. "That is what happens when Shino gets depressed!" He yelled, "I thought you would've remembered the last time this happened! Whenever Shino gets depressed, he goes temporarily insane and whenever one of his bugs touches you, you get the urge to do something emo! That is Shino's darkest power!"

Just then, they heard the dreaded buzzing and Shino's insane voice. "COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Followed by an insane laugh.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Kiba yelled, putting on a new burst of speed.

Naruto struggled to keep up with Kiba, seeing as he was in Hinata's much weaker body, but knew that in order to keep his sanity, he had to keep running.

Eventually, the insane laughs got fewer and fewer, until finally, they stopped. Kiba signaled that it was okay to stop now, and then a slightly meek looking Shino walked out of the forest.

"I am sorry." Shino said, "I was insulted, and so I lost my mind. I hope that I caused you no harm." He bowed deeply.

"Nah, don't worry Shino…kun, you only got me once!" Naruto said happily. He was happy, that is, until Kiba and Shino looked at him in alarm.

"That must be treated immediately!" Shino said, "It could make you permanently depressed if not treated properly!" He rummaged in his bag for something. Eventually he pulled out a tube.

"This is the cream that will treat the bite." Shino said, holding up the tube, "Now did you get bitten?"

Naruto blushed slightly and looked down, mumbling something.

"What was that?" Kiba asked, confused as to why "Hinata" was blushing so badly when lately, she hadn't even been stuttering. 'Speaking of that, I'm going to have to talk to her about that.'

"I-I said, it's on my…butt." Naruto said. Now, if it was his own body that he was in, then he wouldn't be blushing so badly. But he was in Hinata's body, so this put a new spin on things. Sure he looked at his new body, but whenever he had to wash up, he used the frilly thing that was in Hinata's bathroom. And he was pretty sure that no matter how close Hinata was to her teammates, she wouldn't want them touching her body…there.

Kiba and Shino were silent for a moment, then Shino, with a slight blush on his face, passed Hinata the tube of cream. "Go find a private place and apply this in…the area affected. We shall set up camp while we wait for you to return." He walked away. Kiba still had a strange grin on his face, which he had had ever since Naruto had said the word "butt".

"I'll put it on for you if you want, Hinata!" Kiba said. Shino promptly hit a pressure point and Kiba dropped to the ground, temporarily paralyzed.

"I am sorry, Hinata." Shino said calmly, "I would advise you to get out of here and put it on before he recovers."

Naruto walked through the forest and eventually found a clearing with soft grass and a small lake, and rocks here and there. Mentally preparing himself, he went behind a rock and got undressed.

"Please don't let Hinata get mad if she ever finds out about this." Naruto prayed to Kami, and started rubbing the cream on Hinata's body's…backside.

Once he was done, he quickly got dressed and went back to where his teammates were. While he was walking back, he was thinking to himself, 'Dear Kami, I just touched a girl's butt!'

Once he got back to the other clearing where his teammates were waiting, he found that camp was erected, and Kiba had a huge bump on his head.

"Sorry, Hinata." Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head, "I kinda got perverted back there."

Naruto was surprised that Kiba was apologizing to him, then remembered that Kiba thought that he was talking to Hinata.

Naruto smiled, then said, "It's alright Kiba-kun, just don't do it again." 'Or else I might pound your face in.' Naruto thought to himself.

"If you two are quite done," Shino said from the campfire, "I have dinner ready."

After a quick dinner of dried meat and assorted herbs, team eight decided to turn in for the night. Naruto, having been on a mission with them before, was used to them going to bed early, and didn't complain.

After going back to the clearing from before, Naruto changed into Hinata's purple pajamas. He walked back, and then he saw a problem.

"Umm, there's only one tent." Naruto said to Shino and Kiba.

Shino and Kiba looked at each other and Kiba said, "Uh, Hinata, we always have just one tent. But, I mean, if you're bothered by it, we can go sleep somewhere else, if you want."

Naruto was surprised by how nice Kiba could be, so he actually smiled for real and said, "No, it's fine. I'm just…tired."

Kiba snorted and glared at Shino. "Gee, I wonder why?" he said sarcastically. Shino looked down.

"Perhaps we should go to bed now." Shino said, obviously trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Yeah." Kiba said, looking at the rapidly sinking sun, "It's almost dark. Let's call it a night."

So they all crawled into the tent for the night, and Naruto's last thought before he fell asleep was, "God damn, this is only the first day?!"

A/N: You know, I think that that turned out pretty well. After I got going, it really started to come to me. I hope you guys think the same. And by the way, all of my references to emo stuff weren't supposed to be insulting, so sorry if I did insult anybody. Triforcelord, out!


End file.
